


Illusory Light

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: the English version of 边草明月





	Illusory Light

"I'm from the future." Klaus says, listening to the sounds of the outside. He knows now is not the right time to say this, but when is it the right time? He doesn't want to hide it anymore.  


"I'm from Yorkshire."says Dave, tightening the straps of his pack and looking at him gravely.  


"Oh, well... your American accent is very good."  


Dave laughs.He punches Klaus on the shoulder gently."Just kidding.You're not serious,right? Or could you tell me,traveler from the future,did our country win in this war?"  


“I'm sorry, but history isn't my strong suit. "Seems like Dave didn't take it seriously,Klaus has to go back to his usual loafing, but is wrying a smile in his heart.I can't tell you that 20 years of war with tens of thousands of casualties didn't get the hoped results,Klaus thinks.  


Dave scratches his hair disapprovingly."But it doesn't matter,does it?Even if we win in the end, the outcome of the war has nothing to do with our lives,not all of us can live to the end."  


Klaus remains silent.Since his arrival to this day and age, more than once he has felt that the attitudes he has accumulated over the last thirty years of his life are of no use here. In the previous life, as long as he doesn't agree, he can feel free to satirize and laugh at anyone in any occasion. What's the point of all that sanctimonious bullshit? What's the point of all that empty rhetoric? Almost everyone has accused him of being apathetic and irresponsible with his life. Well, let's see how people who are perceived as responsible for themselves are doing. Luther spent four miserable years on the moon alone.Allison is in the middle of a divorce suit.Diego is wearing the childhood mask to do his meaningless heroic work.The self described world's smartest man, Number Five, was stuck at the end of the world for more than thirty years...Klaus can't stand the thought of putting himself in these miserable positions.In his view, there is only one way to be responsible for life,that is: Carpe Diem.  


But even so, he didn't escape the fate of being in a tragic situation.In these times of fire, looking at Dave's handsome, vacant face , Klaus feels as if the creed of Carpe Diem is a boulder in his throat, and he can't utter a word.He scraps together all the comforting words he can think of, and ends up with one of the most disdainful but often heard of his former self: "Everything's gonna be okey. "  


But the good news is,it's not for nothing that this phrase is frequently used,it did make Dave smile: "Yes, everything's gonna be okey."he says, rummaging through Klaus's still-messy luggage,taking out a military dagger and sticking it into his waist pocket."Remember, guns and grenades don't always work in this damp.This is the only thing that saves lives at critical moments."  


Klaus nods.Then he quickly leans close to Dave's ear and says, "has anyone ever told you,how sexy you are when you suddenly say something serious? "  


Dave looks stunned, then casually picks Klaus's backpack up and starts tidying up the mess inside.  


For the first time in his life, Klaus doesn't know what to do. Though it is noisy outside, he can feel the air here as still as if the moisture's flowing can be heard, with time goes by, tick tock, tick tock.  


At last, Klaus watches as Dave packs a finished backpack and hands it to him, his voice smiling and soft as if it is floating on the cloud.  


"Never before, but will I hear it more often in the future? "


End file.
